Not applicable
Not Applicable
1-way clutches frequently fail because of well understood mechanical and over heating problems.
This 1-way clutch uses one or more levers, which are in respective recesses in one of the races. The lever is in slidable contact with an arc in the recess. Motion between the inner and outer races is transmitted through the lever and the arc.
Indexing causes the lever to tilt back and forth on its axis which brings the contact surfaces into and out of contact. The contact surfaces between the lever""s arm and the opposite race are made of a non-skid material, such as silicon carbide, so that they instantly stick upon contact when the lever is tilted in the drive direction and instantly separate when the lever is tilted in the overrun direction. The tilt is controlled by the angular displacement of a pin carried by the lever""s arm. The objects of this invention include:
1. loose tolerances, easy assembly;
2. high indexing, high loads;
3. other objects will become obvious upon further perusal.